reunited
by DALLAS15
Summary: aria got divorced form Jason and lost her best friends because of it. the she found Ezra and now she comes back and not everyone is happy to see her at all. please R&R let me know if i should keep going.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't have any rights to pll._

_It's kinda bad that I cant trust anyone anymore not even my best friends. My secrets are only safe with me. I can't tell anyone anything anymore it's kinda hard to keep stuff to myself. _

_Well tonight is my dads party. I have to be there because I got to help out. It took me about an hour to get ready. I am wearing my baby blue v neck dress. I curled my hair I wore my flats that went with my dress._

_When I got downstairs a few people had arrived. I walked over to my dad he was talking to a really cute guy. My dad turned around to look at me. He pulled me over to introduce me to the hot dude that was standing in front of him._

"_Aria this is Ezra one of my coworkers. Ezra this is my daughter Aria. She just came home from Iceland with her daughter." my dad said. _

" _It's nice meeting you Aria". Ezra said._

" _You to Ezra". I said. And was about to walk away when someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it. It was someone I didn't know._

" _Hi I am Aria Brian's daughter and you are"? I asked. _

" _I am Jackie". She said. I let her come in then I was about to find my brother and my baby. I was stopped when my dad came over and gave Jackie a kiss on the mouth. _

" _What the hell is going on here". I yelled at my dad._

" _Not here honey I will explain later". He said. _

" _Whatever dad I am done how could you cheat on mom with her she hasn't been gone that long. I am leaving where is my daughter"? I asked._

" _She is with Mike in the other room"? He said. I ran in the other room grabbed Nicole out of Mike's arms I grabbed her bag. I strapped her in her car seat and grabbed my stuff from the bottom of the stairs. I put her in my car and put my bags in the trunk. I was about to get in the car when I saw my dad , Jackie , and Ezra standing at the door._

" _where are you going you have no where to go". My dad said. _

" _Well I will drive to a hotel and stay there til I find a place to go. I can't go back to Iceland I have no one there. I can't go back to my house because my ex husband is there with god knows who. So I am just going to a hotel to stay til I can get everything figured out". I said. Then got in my car and left. It took me a hour to get to the hotel. I grabbed my baby and her bag and walked up to the door and went inside. _

_I was about to get a room when someone behind me tapped me on the arm. I turned around to see who it was._

" _Ezra what are you doing here". I asked._

" _You can stay with me it's not that big of a deal I have a room here. I am leaving in the morning you can come with me I understand what happen back there Jackie was my ex girlfriend. My dad did the same thing your dad is doing after my mom was gone my dad got with another girl and it killed me to how could he do that. My mom died when I was 15". he said._

" _Well my mom died six months ago. She died before I had Nicole. My ex husband didn't even know I was pregnant. She will be a mouth old next week. And I would love to take you up on that offer". I said. _

_He grabbed my bag and led the way to his room. We talked for what felt like hours. I slept on the bed beside him and Nicole slept in her car seat._

_When we got up in the morning Ezra had his stuff and by the door. I got out of the bed and got dressed and grabbed Nicole and changed her and then grabbed our stuff and headed to the door with with everything I asked Ezra to watch Nicole while I take our stuff downstairs and put it in the car. When I got back to the room Ezra was holding Nicole. When he saw me he put her in her car seat and put the blanket over her and handed me her. We walked out together and went to our cars he got in his and I followed him to the car rental place and he gave them their car back and got in mine I let him drive because I had no clue where to go. We hit the highway and never looked back. _

_We finally got their around six that night. He got out and told me to get out to I did then I grabbed Nicole and followed him to the door. He knocked. Finally after a few seconds a lady answered the door._

" _Hey Ezra". When she saw me holding my daughter. "and who is this lovely girl". She asked._

" _well mom this is my friend Aria and her daughter Nicole". He said. After he said that she left us in and we followed her to the living room and sat down and she motioned for us to join us._

" _Aria this is my step mother Alice. But she is more like my real mother". He said._

" _It's nice to meet you Alice". I said._

" _You to Aria. I am finally glad my boy has brought a girl home". Alice said._

" _mom she is just a friend I met her last night at Brains party. This is his daughter she was having a hard time so I offered to help she gone though a lot this past year". He said._

" _May I ask why". She asked._

" _sure well first of all I get pregnant I was about to months I was going to tell my ex husband that night that I found out but I caught him cheating on me with one of my best friend's so he never found out. Then I went to Iceland to live with me grandma and after she died nine months ago my mom got sick with cancer and died six months ago then my divorce was final two months ago and then I gave birth to Nicole and then last night I found out that my dad is with this other girl and to top it all off I found out that they been together for a while. The girl he is with is Ezra ex girlfriend". I said. _

" _I am so sorry honey that's awful". She said. " Hey it's fine". I said. Ezra grabbed my hand and I didn't notice til now. I pulled my hand away. Ezra was about to say something but someone walked in before he could say some thing. _

" _Hey son how is it going". The man asked._

" _Good dad". He said. Ezra got up and hugged the man. " dad this is Aria and Nicole". Ezra said. _

" _Nice to meet you Aria. I am Joe Ezra father". Joe said._

" _Nice to meet you to Joe". Aria said._

_Ezra walked back to Aria and sat down next to her. He grabbed my hand I didn't pulled it away this time. We sat their til Alice told us it was dinner time I put Nicole back in her car seat and got up and followed them to the dinning room. I sat next to Ezra. Ezra and his parents talked for a while and I just listen. I got up when I heard Nicole crying. I picked her up and rocked her back in fort. I walked back in the dinning room and sat down. Nicole finally stopped crying. I finished eating and then got up to go wash my plate after I handed Nicole to Ezra. _

_I went to wash my plate when someone took it from me._

" _I can do that it's the least I can do". I told Alice._

" _no need honey your the guest." she said. She took it anyway. She told me to go and join the guys. When I walked in the room I saw Ezra playing with Nicole. I though it was cute I put my arm around him. I know I don't know everything about him but I think I am falling for him just seeing him with my baby. I smiled down at him and when he looked up at me. He smiled at me to. He was about to kiss me but his dad cough. Then he looked at his dad. I moved my hand and grabbed Nicole from him then sat down next to him. _

_After a while we got up and Ezra grabbed my stuff and led me up the stairs he took me to a room that had a baby bed in it. He set my stuff down and was about to walk out the door but I grabbed his arm and spun him around kissed him. Then after a few minuets he pulled away and walked out of the room and shut the door I got undressed to put on my pj's. But before I could put my pj's on the door opened I turned around and saw Ezra looking at me with his mouth hung open. I relised that I was half naked and pulled my pj's on. Ezra closed the door and came over to me and kissed me he pulled me down to the bed not breaking our kiss at all. I finally pulled back._

" _what was that for". I asked _

" _well I really like you from the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you". He said. Then put his lips back to mine we kissed for what seemed like forever. _

_I pulled him down and put my head on his chest and fell asleep. When I woke up he was still asleep. I just laid there til I felt him move. Then I got up and got dressed and grabbed Nicole because she was crying I changed her. Then put her back down. When I stood up I felt two arms around my waist. I turned around to see Ezra smiling up at me. I bent down and kissed him for what seemed like forever. Then someone knocked at the door so we pulled apart he got up to answer the door. There was a boy and a girl at the door. They came in. when they saw me they asked who I was. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Aria's POV. _

" _This is Aria and Nicole her daughter". Ezra said. Then told them to come in and talk. I got up and grabbed Nicole out of the baby bed. I patted her back to get her to quiet down. I walked out the door and closed it . As I was standing at the door I heard them talking. The girl was asking him something. _

_Ezra's POV._

" _So Ezra is she just another girl you will try to get with while trying to help her out. Or do you actually care about her. Or is she just gonna be like Jackie to you?" my sister Abby asked._

" _I don't know yet I think I am just gonna help her then leave. I don't know... _

_I was cut off by a very pissed Aria walking in the room. She put Nicole down and then started packing her stuff and then put Nicole in her car seat then was about to walk out but turned around._

_Aria's pov._

" _Give me my keys Ezra I am leaving I don't want to be another girl that falls for you then you leave. I can't be the one that happens to because I have a baby that needs me and I can't fall to pieces." I said. Reaching for my keys in his hands. I was about to turn around when he grabbed my arm. _

" _You can't leave not now you need a place to stay and my mom really likes you a lot I can't just let you leave when you have a baby". He said. Grabbing the keys out of my hand's. _

" _Ezra give me my keys I don't need help from someone that's just using me. I need some one that actually cares about me I already had one failed marriage I don' t need anymore. I don't need another heart break that bad ever again. So just let me go." I said. To him but his mom walked in before he could say anything. _

" _Ezra give the girl her keys you can find someone better then this slut she is not worth it you can find someone that I actually like I don't like this girl she has a baby and is already divorced after being with the guy for less then a year. She got with him right after she got out of high school and then married him right away she is a whore and you know it." she said._

" _Do you want to know something you stupid bitch I am not a whore and for you information we were together for a few years before we got married we were together in high school and were together for a year until he cheated on me." I said. While grabbing my keys and my baby and bags. I walked down the stairs and saw my dad and Jackie down their I walked right past them to my car and got everything in and I got in and drove away._

_I wasn't paying attention when I ran smack dead into someone I looked up and told them sorry. I was about to walk away when someone called my name._

"_Aria". The man said. I looked back and noticed that it was Toby Spencer's husband. _

" _Hey Toby hows Spence doing now a days" I asked. _

" _She is doing fine she has been better she really miss you. So where are you staying at"? He asked._

" _Well I will have to stop by to see her. Well we are trying to find a hotel to stay at". I said. Pulling the car seat out of the cart._

" _Well you two can stay with us for now until you find a place to stay. I think Spencer will love to see you". He said. Then grabbed Nicole out of my hands and walked to the checkout counter. He walked me to me car and told me to follow him. _

_When we got there I saw that Spencer was sitting on the porch waiting for Toby to get home. I got out of the car and grabbed Nicole and followed Toby to where Spencer was sitting holding her belly. Was she pregnant? When she saw me she got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug when she saw I was holding a baby she let go and led me into her house. _

" _Let me see my niece you should have called when you had her". She said. Grabbing Nicole from me. _

" _I know I should have called to tell you something so you knew I was alright I am sorry I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened with Hannah and all you guys told me to leave and when I needed you the most you weren't their. I needed you guys my mom was sick. And the only reason that I left was because I caught Hannah sleeping with Jason other then that I would have stayed. He cheated on me. I bet you didn't know that." I said. _

" _I am so sorry Aria I had no clue that he did that and if I had known I would have told them off," Spence said._

" _It's okay Spence I know you wanted to believe him he is your half-brother after all." I said. Giving her a hug. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant I have missed you so much. O by the way you don't mind us staying here til I found us a house." I asked her._

" _Well because I thought you didn't want to talk to me so that's why I never told you and yeah I would love for you to stay with us now lets get you guys settled in." she said._

_We got to the guest room and sat down and started talking I told her everything about Ezra and what he said to me. She told me she was so sorry I had to go tho that. She told me that she was meeting up with the girls tomorrow and wanted to know if I wanted to come with her I agreed to go. But only because I need to get a few things off of my chest. _

_When we got up we got ready to go meet the girls Spence didn't tell them I was coming with her . We got their a little early. So we could get ready for when they show up. Well Emily was the first to show up when she saw me she was very happy. She ran over to me but stopped when she saw Nicole sitting beside me in her car seat. _

" _Who is this beautiful girl". Emily asked. Looking at Nicole._

" _This is my daughter Nicole". I told her. When I said that her mouth fell open. _

" _I didn't know you were pregnant Aria". She said._

" _Yea no one did other then Spence". I told her. She nodded her head and sat down. I hear the bell on the door ring. I look up to see Jason and Hannah walking in together. I can't believe they are still together. Spencer waves them over._

" _Hey Spence and Em". Hannah said. Not noticing me sitting behind Spencer. _

" _Hey sis hows it gong". Jason asked giving Spencer a hug. He look up from their hug and noticed me._

" _Well well Aria you got nerve showing your face here after what happened between us". He said._

" _Stop it Jason she is my friend I am not going to shut her out of my life when she needs me most". Spencer said. _

" _It's okay Spence I understand what he means maybe I should have never come with you here. I think we are gonna go. I will see you when you get home. I said. Standing up grabbing my coat and the car seat and the baby bag. I was about to walk out then Jason stopped me._

" _When were you going to tell me you were having me baby". He yelled.._

" _well I was going to tell you the night I found out but it seemed you were to busy having sex with my ex best friend. I don't understand why you did that to me wasn't I enough ". I yelled crying. _

" _no you were not enough for me I needed somebody that could take care of me and you were never there". He said._

" _well I got to go I see I am not welcome here anymore". I tell him and walked right dead into someone._

" _I am so sorry I didn't see you there". I tell them._

" _hey it's fine". He said. _

" _Ezra what are you doing here"? I asked him _

" _Aria I was so worried about you". He said. Then he pulls me in for a hug. I tried to push him away but he was to strong._

" _Let go of me Ezra I heard what you said you don't care about me". I said. _

" _I didn't mean any of those things I think was to scared to be with someone that my family didn't like". He said. _

_I started walking away when someone grabs my arm. _

" _let me go Ezra". I said. But when I turn around it was Jason._

" _let me go Jason you are hurting me". I said. But his grip got tighter. Some one grabs his arm and punches him in the face. And he release my arm and was about to hit me with the baby in my hands but Ezra steps in the way._

" _If you hit her or that baby so god help me I will kill your ass right here right now". He said. Then the next thing I know someone grabbed me arm and swung me around. When I got turned all the way around I saw Hannah about to punch me in the face but Spencer grabbed her arm and swung her around._

" _I swear the god if you hit her with my niece in her hands I will take care of you my self". Spence said then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of that place with Ezra high on my heels. When we got to Spencer car she grabbed Nicole from me and put her in the car and told me to get in. I did as she said. _

_When we got to her house Toby was in the drive way talking to someone. She pulled in and got out and grabbed Nicole for me out of the back as I grabbed everything else out of the car and walked in side. Toby right on her heels when he saw how pissed she looked. _

" _What' happened babe". Toby asked._

" _Nothing just that Hannah brought my stupid brother along with her and caused a big fight with Aria and everything then Ezra showed up and punched Jason in the face. Then Hannah was about to hit Aria with the baby in her hands and I grabbed her arm and told her if she hit her I would take care of her my self. Then I got Aria and Nicole out of there". Spence explained._

" _I am going to kill that asshole if anything would have happened to you or our baby and Aria or Nicole for that matter I would have no clue what I would have done to him". Toby said. Grabbing his coat._

" _You are not going to do nothing we are all fine. Now if he comes here and starts stuff then I don't care what you do to him". Spence said._


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I got in the house I broke down and cried how could he still be with Hanna after all this time. I am not mad I am kinda happy because that means I can be with Ezra for good this time. I really missed him so much now I can be with him if he still wants me. I got up because the baby started crying.

" Hey honey whats the matter". I asked Nicole. I grabbed her and fed her and laid her back down. I walked outside to see that Jason showed up and I was about ready to go in the house when I saw that him and Toby were fighting. I guessed it was over what happened earlier. I walked over to Spencer and saw she was holding her stomach.

" Hey whats wrong". I asked her.

" Something is wrong". She said. I gabbed her arm and sat her down I went and grabbed the babies car seat and put her in it I grabbed her bag and put her in the car and went and grabbed Spencer and helped her in the car. And drove backwards and yelled at Toby.

" Get in the car we have to take Spencer to the hospital". I yelled when he heard me he stopped and ran to the car and got in.

When we got to the hospital Toby grabbed her and I went and parked the car. I got out and grabbed my baby and her bag and walked up to the hospital and went in when I got in I ran right smack dead into hanna.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here". She asked me.  
>" I think I am the one that drove her here and she wouldnt have been in here if it wasnt for your stupid ass man coming to the house and staring shit. And what the hell do you think you are doing here she dont want you or him here". I said and went to find Toby. When I got their he looked like he was going to cry. So I just left him be and I grabbed out my phone and called Ezra and asked him to come here and be here for me while I wait to see whats wrong with Spencer because I didnt want to be here alone with Jason and Hanna.<p>

When he got their he came straight over to me and hugged me and sat down beside me and grabbed the baby from me becasuse she was crying and I couldnt get her to calm down.

After what seemed like forever the doctor came out and said everything is fine with her and the baby but she lost one and she is resting and only Toby can and go see her and the rest of us need to go home. "Is it okay if I stay with you tonight". I asked Ezra.

" Yeah sure you can he grabbed the baby and took her out to his car and put her in and grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek and opened the door for me and helped me in and then got in his self and drove off to his house when he got their there was someone waiting for him. When we got out and walked up to his porch and opened the door and went in he let what looked like Jackie in and closed the door behind her. I went into the living room and sat down when he brought the baby in and sat her down and then went to his room with Jackie and then came back out and asked her to leave and he didnt want to see her again.

Read and review I know its very short I will make the next one longer.


End file.
